Raio Uchiha
Raio Uchiha (ライオ・アチッハー, Uchiha Raio) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans. Throughout his childhood the Uchihas despised him and his family because of his mixed lineage and inability to successfully learn fire release. This hatred lead to his family's assassination and his leaving the village. He vowed to become stronger and to one day come back to the village and make the Uchihas that caused him so much suffering pay for their sins. Since then he has been travelling the world grasping different techniques from each of the hidden villages and adding them to his ever growing arsenal. History Coming soon... Personality Coming soon... Abilities Raio has been recognised as one of the most powerful members of the Uchiha clan and one of the most gifted shinobi of his generation. As a child he was regarded as a failure by his peers, as he grew under the right guidance and motivation he revealed himself as a late bloomer. After his training under Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the , he proved himself to be more than a match for ten S-Ranked shinobi, defeating all of them single-handedly. Physical and Chakra Prowess Raio was noted to have been born with very powerful chakra. Naturally, Raio possesses a massive amount of potent chakra, his reserves were so large that he could fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing. After his training his chakra control allowed him to perform complicated technique with only a single hand seal. After gaining some of Hagoromo's power, his reserves increased even further. Raio is also highly skilled taijutsu, particularly in terms of speed, capable of instantaneous reflexes, in fact his movements have sometimes been compared to the Flying Thunder God Technique. His strength is also quite high as he's been show to shatter stone with a mere flick of his finger without chakra enhancements. Life Force and Chakra Control Stemming from his Uzumaki lineage, Raio has been shown to have a powerful life force; allowing him to survive most otherwise fatal injuries, he also has a much greater longevity than most humans. He also has a high tolerance for physical pain. After his training his chakra levels also became so high and potent, it was stated that it surpassed kurama's own in sheer volume. It was so strong that it could be felt as far away as Konoha despite him being countries away. Leaving the Uchihas to fear his return. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu Edit Due to his travelling and also training under Hagoromo, Raio has become well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles. He demonstrated skill and knowledge with barrier ninjutsu such as and could use the Shadow Clone Technique. Raio had sensory abilities, able to sense chakra signatures from great distances. Similar to the and hokages, he could detect everyone within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground. He became proficient in all five nature transformations including fire release which was seemingly impossible for him to learn, he could also use Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release. He somehow acquired the ability to levitate. Bukijutsu Raio main weapon is a katana which he always carries around and has demonstrated high proficiency in it's use. He's been shown capable of skillfully wielding several other weapons such as giant shurikens, a gunbai, chains and such. Nature Transformation Raio is proficient in all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release. He is mostly recognized by is use of lightning release, he is considered as one of the most powerful lightning user to have ever lived. Raio can also channel his lightning chakra as well as his wind and fire chakras into his weapons adding effects and causing extra damage to anyone they cut. He has developped a unique way to use lightning chakra which consist in gathering the energy in his fingers or into the palm of his hands and releasing in the form of a beam, the size of the beams depend on the amount of chakra gathered, ranging from the size of needle to a giant blast capable of obliterating everything in its path. Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Raio could learn senjutsu. It is not known where he learned it nor the markings or unique abilities the his sage mode entails because he has achieved perfect mastery over the form. Sage State Sage State is more of a complete body transformation than a technique, according to Hagoromo is the result of one reaching perfect synchronization with nature. In this state the user is always is sage mode as the user's body becomes able to passively absorb natural energy similarly to those with Sage Transformation but since the user is able to fully control the gathered energy they suffer no drawbacks from it, it also grants the user a similar to 's and to those who become the 's jinchūriki. Hagoromo says that "base form" of the user gains the same powers that the user would have gained in Sage Mode but without the need to actually enter sage mode, in other words the user will lose the process of entering sage mode, but the power will always be at use. Also in this Hagoromo states the in when this power is attained the user's chakra becomes similar to that of a Tailed Beast and that they gain access to . Six Paths Sage Mode